


Alpha Beta Gamma

by Beta (Jcksn)



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Wrench trying to save her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcksn/pseuds/Beta
Summary: Based of Stop by Dalton Rapattoni.Wrench and Beta have been close friends for a long time, even before his days in Dedsec. When they finally defeat Dušan she feels like her time is over and that she no longer has a reason to stay she leaves the members of DedSec a encrypted message. What happens when Wrench happens to be the first to find out what it means?





	

Beta's hands clung to the weak railing that usually was meant to keep people from falling. She stood, her toes stuck over the edge of the rooftop of a random apartment building. She stared down at the tempting sight of concrete below, thinking over her limited choices.

End it or burden everyone.

She waited. Any minute now Wrench or Marcus were to call her, telling her to stop and tell them where she was. They would decrypt her message fastest. They knew her best. They had always listened to her senseless mumbling where she would randomly switch languages or mix her words. She started to feel weak in the knees, staring as she leaned forward a bit more, getting a better view of the busy streets below her. They would be the only ones who could convince her anything was worth living.

She felt her body shivering. She wished for the pain and the feeling to be gone. She wished she had meaning still. She heard Wrench's ringtone go off, it was him screaming 'Siska'. She winced slightly. She didn't answer.

She kept her gaze on the ground below, slowly letting go of the railing, clinging to it still with her right hand. She slowly shut her eyes, inhaling deeply. It had just finished raining and all she could smell was that same smell that the rain would always leave behind. That would be one of the few things she would miss. She felt her hand's shake slightly. She tightened her grip.

She dove her left hand into the pocket of Wrench's old DedSec hoodie, pulling out a faded and wrinkled and messy Polaroid of him asleep at his station in the Hackerspace. She smiled slightly, remembering how embarrassed he got when he found out she took it. He never managed to get it away from her though. She regretted a lot when it came to him.

Beta gently caressed the photo as she remembered the singular date they went on. They two decided to try it out and while they both enjoyed themselves but he found a new piece of eye candy at the 10 donuts. He asked her again after he got bored of the waitress but she said no, not wanting to just be a stand in.

She sighed, gently shoving the photo back into her pocket, wincing when she moved suddenly. The small raw scrapes and cuts on her fingers burning at the contact. She would always scratch and claw at the skin until she bled. Wrench always scolded her and for a while she stopped because of him but today she couldn't stop doing it. His words of anger when he saw her doing it rang through her ears. She winced, even at just the memory.

She slowly removed her right hand, gently rubbing the thumb of her left hand over where she assumed Wrench's back would be. She slowly turned, not wanting to see anything but a beautiful post-rain sky. She was already stepping back, one foot off when the door to the roof busted open, Wrench in muddy clothing stood there, watching. He for once wasn't wearing his mask but he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached forward, desperate to grab onto her.

He was too late. She was falling backwards, watching him. Wrench was screaming, he kept screaming and crying out for her. "Beta! Stop, Beta! Beta, no! Stop! Please! Beta, Please stop!"

He was hunched over the railing, reaching out despite her falling too far for him to possibly reach. He closed his eyes before she hit the ground, turning and running off the roof. When he reached the ground floor, he busted through the doors, his mask back in place, but just loosely. He saw the red and his friends body through the crowd. He connected to the DedSec channel, silent for a few moments. He made his way back to the hackerspace with a heavy heart.

 

**"Beta is gone."**


End file.
